


Is the truth the dare?

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child, Childhood Friends, Cute, Love, M/M, Sappy, Truth or Dare, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are 13 Harry realizes he loves Louis, all is uncovered in a game of truth or dare, Will the boys get together, will Louis feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the truth the dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are appreciated

Harry looked at Louis who was playing football  
his brown hair blowing in the wind, his bright blue eyes focusing on the ball in front of him.  
Harry and Louis had always been best friends  
Ever since they were 3 and they met up at playgroup  
Louis used to give Harry butterflies in his stomach, until Harry tried to stop it when he found out what it meant.  
He never really did get over it.  
His mum never knew, well used to not know, until a few weeks back when Harry said that 'one of his friends' fancied Niall, is that normal?   
"Harry, this isn't about Your friend is it?" She said  
Harry shook his head looking at the floor  
"Who's the lucky boy?" She asked him  
Harry looked down again, he was 13 and didn't want to discuss this with his mum.  
"Louis" He finally said.   
"Oh, honey" His mum said.  
A tear ran down Harry's cheek  
"What's wrong baby" Anne asked him  
"Mum, do you think I ever have a chance with Louis?" He asked her.  
"Harry, I don't know, it depends he might not fancy boys" Anne told him.  
Harry nodded.  
"Mum I've liked him for ages" He told her.  
"Then tell him how you feel" She said to him.  
"It may ruin our friendship" He explained with hesitation.  
Anne hugged him  
"You never know Harry, otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life wondering" She elaborated "He might fancy you, but he thinks like you do, you need to tell him"  
Harry nodded reluctantly  
"Look have Louis over tomorrow night, and then see what happens, honey" Anne suggested.  
"Okay, thanks mum" Harry said.  
He left the room closing the door behind him and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Louis, if you're free tomorrow night, mum says you can sleepover"  
Harry sent the text anxious, he didn't know whether he wanted Louis to be free or not, he was nervous.

"Sounds Great Haz, see you tomorrow then :)" He replied.

Harry felt butterflies in his tummy when Louis called him Haz.  
That night Harry could Hardly sleep.  
He was anxious and scared of rejection.  
Scared that Louis would know he was gay.  
Scared that he wouldn't want to be friends with him.  
Scared of everything.  
Harry shut his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.  
He kept figiting. Moving around, rolling over.  
No matter what he tried he couldn't sleep.  
Louis was all over his head.  
He kept having nightmares, Louis rejecting him  
Louis beating him up.  
Louis ignoring him.  
He woke up at 2am to get some water and saw Louis in his room, he was getting water aswell.  
Louis waved and smiled.  
Harry tried to smile but was so nervous.   
He closed the fridge and pointed to his door then mimed sleep  
Louis nodded.  
Harry went off to bed,  
His mum woke him up at 9am  
It was a weekend so Harry got a lay in .  
He was sweating.  
Nerves,  
Thinking about the day ahead.  
The door went.  
It was Louis, he had his bags with them.  
Harry opened the door and let Louis walk in.  
Harry stumbled on the shoes by the door but Louis caught him.  
This made Harry's nerves even worse.  
"Thanks Lou" Harry said.  
Louis smiled "Anytime Haz"  
They decided to play fifa.  
Zayn and Niall came to play.  
Harry and Louis vs Niall and Zayn, they were the teams. Louis and Harry were France and Niall and Zayn were Ireland.  
As they played Harry kept looking at Louis, admiring his perfect eyes and the way his hair fits around his face.  
'I can't do this anymore' He thought.  
He kept playing, he wasn't really concentrating.  
But they still won.  
Now Harry's head was all other the place, he was so nervous and the butterflies got worse.  
They decided to play truth or dare.  
It was Louis' dare and Zayn dared him to kiss Harry  
'OH MY GOD' Harry thought.  
Harry started to get nervous, he might of been able to kiss Louis, but it would mean nothing to Louis anyway.  
"Only if you kiss Niall" Louis replied  
Harry looked at Zayn, Zayn looked at Niall and both the boys nodded.  
"Deal" Zayn said.  
"You first" Louis said.  
Zayn knelt up, making Niall lower than him, so he could lean down to kiss him.  
It wasn't just a peck on the lips, the boys got really into it, until they pulled apart,  
"Looks like you enjoyed that" Harry said  
Niall giggled and So did Zayn  
"Your turn" Zayn said.  
Harry's butterflies came back.  
Harry froze seeing Louis come towards him.  
Louis closed his eyes and kissed Harry softly on the lips, Harry didn't kiss back, he was too nervous.  
"Done" Louis said,  
Harry immediately blushed.  
When Zayn and Niall left, Louis and Harry saw them kissing behind the tree, they were holding hands.  
"Look at them too" Louis said  
Harry nodded "Lou, I need to tell you something" Harry said.  
"Me too" Replied Louis  
"You first" Harry said  
"Right, this is hard to say, but that kiss, it meant something to me Haz, I really really like you, like love you, I've known you 10 years and I've loved you all those years." He explained  
Harry nodded "That's what I was going to say Lou, I love you"   
Harry leant in towards Louis and kissed him on the cheek.  
"So, are we like Boyfriends?" Louis asked  
"I hope so" Harry replied, clutching Harry's hand.  
"Me aswell" Louis replied  
"So we are" Harry said.  
Louis nodded, leaning towards Harry and puckering his lips, untill they hit eachother, everytime they kissed was like an explosion of fireworks.  
"I love you Harry" Louis said  
"I love you Louis" Harry said.  
And that's all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it's rubbish but leave your thoughts, improvements or requests, all will be read and accepted. Kudo's are really appreciated thanks


End file.
